1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for executing a game process by using information inputted via a microphone.
2. Description of the Background Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-143484, it is disclosed that sound power (breathing strength) of breathing-on is converted to a moving velocity or the like of a balloon or the like on a display screen (refer to [0032] in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication).
In the field of games, however, there have been cases where calculating the above-mentioned moving velocity or the like by referring only to property data of a sound inputted via a microphone fails to make a game amusing.